


Episode 22: Whole World In His Hands

by nirejseki



Series: Legends of Tomorrow Season 2 Rewrite [22]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Gen, Legends of Tomorrow Season 2 rewrite, Modern Day, Virtual Season/Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki
Summary: They've escaped Doomworld, but the Legion still has the Spear and the fate of the world is at stake. Will a fractured team of Legends be able to stop the Legion from destroying the world again? And if so, at what cost?(Episode 22 of a full 22-episode rewrite of season 2 - the same broad story arc, but rewritten episodes)





	1. Chapter 1

_PREVIOUSLY ON LEGENDS OF TOMORROW: Eobard explaining the Spear of Destiny, the team asking Mick about his hallucinations, Legion!Len stealing a piece to Mick and Oculus' Len's shock, Mick betraying the team for the Legion, Sara telling Mick to leave and flying away_  

**SCENE: fancy-looking warehouse, very modern, highly guarded**

People are walking around, and there are guards at various doors. A janitor with his hat drawn down low walks by one of the guarded doors with a trash can, just as the guards begin to move away from the door, talking with each other. He turns the corner and pulls off his hat. It’s Mick.

“It’s done,” he says to Oculus!Len, who was waiting there, still dressed in his leather jacket. “Shift change will be delayed, but only by three minutes.”

“Two minutes, twenty three seconds of that left,” Oculus!Len says. “Let’s move.”

They double back to the door, now abandoned, and Mick picks the lock while Len keeps watch. They get inside and close the door behind him; now in a long corridor.

They stride down the corridor, Mick pulling out his heat gun. There’s another door.

“No lock from this side,” Mick says. “No window to see if there’s anything breakable on the other side.”

“Yeah, that ain’t gonna be an issue,” Oculus!Len says, and steps through the door. He steps out a second later. “Nothing there. All yours.”

Mick blasts the door open with his heat gun, revealing another corridor.

“You sure the Spear is in this building?” he asks Oculus!Len.

“I saw my past self skulking around here earlier,” Oculus!Len says. “If he’s here, the Spear’s here.” He makes a face. “Besides, you only put this many guards when you have something to protect.”

Mick nods. “Wish the Legends were here,” he says regretfully. “Be useful to have ‘em around when we end up going up against those guards.”

“They’re the ones who left you,” Oculus!Len points out. “In the end, it’s always you and me against the world –”

An alarm goes off and they’re forced to duck into a side room as people run to see what happened to the door.

“– but maybe having ‘em around wouldn’t be  _ entirely _ unhelpful,” Oculus!Len concludes.

* * *

_ INTRO SEQUENCE OF LEGENDS OF TOMORROW – narrated by Oculus!Len _

_"Time travel is real. Ever since we destroyed the Time Masters, all of history is now open to attack. Our team protects history, traveling through time to stop anyone trying to damage the timeline. We're a team of misfits and outcasts...so don't call us heroes. We're Legends."_

* * *

**SCENE: Waverider bridge.**

The Legends are standing around, looking awkward.

Sara clears her throat. “Okay,” she says. “Gideon, I want you to start looking for the Spear. The rest of us are going to put our heads together and come up with a plan.”

“Yippee,” Jax mutters resentfully.

Sara glares at him. “We have to move forward on this,” she says. “The world is at stake. I know some of you are angry with my decision to kick Mick off the team –”

“Hell yeah, we’re angry,” Jax says. “You had absolutely no right to do that - especially behind our backs! Mick’s a member of our team – he’s been with us from the very beginning.”

“I know that,” Sara says.

“You just  _ ditched _ him!”

“I know what I did, Jax!” she snaps back. “I was the one who made the call, remember?”

“Yeah, well, maybe it wasn’t your call to make,” Jax says.

“I’m the captain, Jax,” Sara says. “Mick was putting the whole team at risk. It’s my job to make decisions for the whole team. It’s my job to make sure that we’re  _ safe _ .”

“That isn’t the job of a captain,” Stein says gently.

“Yes, it is!” Sara exclaims, turning and starting to pace. “I’m tired of losing people, okay? I don’t want anyone else to die, and I’m taking steps to prevent it from happening. And that means eliminating unacceptable risks. Mick  _ betrayed _ us, am I the only one to remember that?”

“He also rescued us,” Ray points out.

“You can’t keep everyone safe all the time,” Amaya says. “Part of leadership is taking risk. You can’t just avoid it.”

“We signed up to save the world,” Ray points out. “There’s risk involved in that. We accepted that risk.”

“Yeah, well, I’m putting an end to it,” Sara says. “I’m the captain, and my decisions stands. Preserving the lives of the members of this team – yes, even Mick – is more important than trusting Mick. He betrayed us and he’s just not stable. His hallucinations were getting worse and worse –”

“When a friend needs your help, that’s when you help him out,” Jax says. “Not when you abandon him.”

“I agree with Miss Lance,” Rip interjects. “Mr. Rory, although a valuable team member and a good friend, presented a risk.”

“ _ Thank _ you!” Sara exclaims.

“It’s a difficult decision to make,” Rip says. “But difficult decisions are a part of leadership. You’ve finally grown into a proper Time Masters captain.”

“Thanks, Rip,” Sara says, clearly taking it as a compliment. “Glad to have  _ someone’s _ support.”

“Based on what you guys have told me about the Time Masters, I don’t think that we should be using them as a guide,” Amaya says.

Rip makes a face, acknowledging the point.

“Sara, listen to me,” Amaya says. “I know that you’re hurt that Mick betrayed us. We’re all sore about that. But I’m worried that your concern about us is making you miss the big picture here. Mick rescued us –”

“From something he caused,” Sara snaps.

“– and then he fought with us against it,” Amaya continues. “He’s been loyal to us. We should be loyal to him.”

“It’s not a matter of loyalty,” Sara says. “I would’ve thought you of all people would understand, Amaya. It’s not about friendship. It’s about being professional.”

“I do understand,” Amaya says. “But being on this ship, it’s taught me that being professional isn’t everything. Your friendship with each other makes you stronger, not weaker, but only when you trust each other.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Sara says bitterly. “I didn't like doing it any more than you all like hearing about it, but the decision’s been made. I'm sorry, but Mick is just too much of a risk.”

“Maybe some of us want to take that risk,” Jax snaps. “I sure as hell didn’t sign up to save our lives at the expense of someone else’s, much less a friend. I signed up to be a part of a  _ team _ . And right now, the person who isn’t being a team player is you, Sara.”

“I’m doing what I think is right, Jax,” she says.

Jax hesitates for a moment, then straightens up. “Yeah, and I’m gonna do what I think is right. I’m going back.”

“What do you mean, Jefferson?” Stein asks. All the Legends look at him.

“I’m going back,” Jax repeats. “I’m going to go back and help Mick with whatever plan he’s come up with, since he’s the only one who’s actually bothered to  _ come up _ with a plan.”

“His hallucinations –”

“I don’t care. We’ll figure something out. It doesn’t change the fact that Mick’s our teammate, and we left him behind. Going back is the right thing to do, and I’m going to do it.”

“No, you aren’t,” Sara says. “I’m your captain, Jax.”

“Well, if these are the sort of decisions you’re making, maybe you shouldn’t be,” Jax snaps.

“Mr. Jackson, are you intending on mutinying?” Rip asks, clearly attempting to be humorous.

Jax hesitates for another moment, then says, “You know what? Yeah, I am. I’m done. I’m done with selling out friends because they’ve become ‘unacceptable risks’.” He turns to Sara. “You used to know what was really important. Not just saving the world, saving the timeline, but working  _ together _ . Trusting in each other. If we don’t trust each other, we can’t move forward.”

“You can’t go off alone,” Sara says.

“He won’t be,” Stein says.

“What?” Sara asks.

“I don’t want you take this the wrong way, Miss Lance,” Stein says. “I still respect you and consider you our captain, and more to the point, I do think you are the best person to lead us. However, over the course of our acquaintance, Jefferson has demonstrated repeatedly that he is possessed of not only an intelligent mind and sound common sense, but also of a rock solid sense of morality. He has at every point stood behind this team, which he did not initially intend to join. And I – I trust his instincts. If he says that the right thing to do is to go back, then it’s the right thing to do.”

Sara stares at him, taken aback.

“I’m with Jax and Stein,” Amaya says. “We should go back.”

“Uh,” Ray says, rubbing the back of his head. “Sorry, Sara. I do think you’re a great captain. But…Mick’s part of the team. I’m with them.”

Sara looks at Rip, the last remaining hold-out, and he is silent.

“Fine,” Sara says, getting angry. “You know what? Fine. Jax, you be the captain now.”

“That wasn’t what I meant –” Jax starts.

“C’mon, Sara –” Ray starts.

“Miss Lance –” Stein starts.

“No, I get it,” Sara says loudly. “You’re right; I never signed up to be a dictator. Everyone wants to go back, we’ll go back. I just need a minute.”

She stomps out of the room.

“Well,” Ray says. “That went…well.”

“It could have gone worse,” Stein agrees. 

Jax sighs. “It’s the right thing to do,” he says again, but he seems discouraged by Sara’s reaction. “Think she’ll get over it soon?”

A small noise goes off. “Captain Lance has taken the jump ship,” Gideon announces. “She has detached from the ship and is heading off to parts unknown.”

There’s a brief moment of silence.

“Yeah,” Ray says. “I’m thinking not.”

 

**Scene: futuristic warehouse**

Oculus!Len and Mick are fighting their way out against increasing numbers of guards, with Mick firing back at them.

“Well, this is just like old times,” Mick says, firing his heat gun behind them as they retreat.

“Other than the fact that I have to stand here like a useless idiot, sure,” Oculus!Len says, scowling. He is trying to deflect bullets with his ghostly hands, but it’s unclear if it’s having any effect at all. None of the guards can see him.

“What,” Mick says. “You telling me you weren’t always like that?”

Oculus!Len can’t help but smirk at that. “This way,” he orders. “The ground floor’s cut off, but we can aim for the roof.”

Mick follows him up some stairs. “I hate stairs,” he grumbles, panting a little.

“The elevator’s a death trap,” Oculus!Len says, going ahead of him.

“Says the guy who can  _ float _ .”

“Yeah, yeah,” Oculus!Len says. "Guards!"

Mick charges into a group of them, headbutting one and using his gun to club a few more down. He kicks a door open and moves through the hallways, evading guards when he can, and aiming for a door marked exit.

“Almost there,” he pants.

“No!” Oculus!Len says suddenly. “Next room, quick!”

Mick ducks into the next room instead of continuing forward. When he looks out ahead, there are more guards coming from each side.

They’re cornered.

“Not good,” Mick says.

“How is your gun on charge?” Oculus!Len asks, sounding concerned.

Mick checks. “Iffy,” he says, then shrugs. “It’ll be fine.”

“Not against the numbers we’re dealing with,” Oculus!Len says.

“I mean it, though,” Mick says. “It’s fine. You know that I always wanted to go out in a blaze of glory. Having you around’s just extra.”

“As someone who’s been there, done that, it’s _not_ as fun as it sounds,” Oculus!Len says. “All things considered, I’d rather you didn’t die.”

Mick appears unconcerned. “Then come up with a plan.”

“I’m working on it!” Oculus!Len snaps. “What do you want me to do, snap my fingers and summon you a miracle?”

He snaps his fingers in Mick’s face.

There’s a roar of engines and they both turn to see the rooftop exit door get blasted open, the Waverider hovering outside and firing its lasers, causing the guards to scatter.

“That works,” Mick says, and dashes forward.

The Waverider turns and the door opens, Firestorm and Ray standing there. Mick jumps over the gap.

Ray grabs him by the arms and pulls him the rest of the way into the Waverider.

“Am I glad to see you guys,” Mick says, panting.

“Yeah, well,” Firestorm says, grinning. “We’re here to help.”

“Let’s start by getting out of here,” Oculus!Len suggests, appearing by Ray's side. The Legends don’t hear him or look at him - they still can't see him. 

Mick glances at him, then back to the others. “Let’s start by getting the hell out of here,” he says. “And I’ll tell you what I’ve figured out so far. Where’s Sara?”

The Legends exchange looks.

“What?” Mick asks.

“Yeah,” Firestorm says. “About that…”

 

**Scene: Star Labs, which appears deserted**

Sara is sitting at a fancy-looking computer station with a large screen and cameras. The screen is dialing a number. Sara is impatiently drumming her fingers on the table. Her hands are around a small, palm-sized device.

“C’mon, you stupid thing, connect,” she mutters. “Is this ‘trans-universe connection’ device Cisco made even working? Ugh, I can’t believe I’m having  _ service issues _ between universes.”

The other side flickers on. It’s Laurel. She looks cheerful.

“Sara!” she says. “Do you know what time it is?”

“Something like 2AM, probably,” Sara says shortly. “It doesn’t matter; you’re awake, aren’t you?”

Laurel’s expression turns concerned. “What happened?”

“It’s – it’s complicated. I just…I miss you. A lot.”

“I miss you too,” Laurel says. “But I’m guessing this is something a bit more than just missing me, huh?”

Sara puts her head in her hands. “I think I screwed up.”

“It’s possible,” Laurel agrees. “What happened?”

“I mean, it’s complicated – and long – and involves a reality change in which I was a brainwashed sexy death squad girl –” Sara says.

“What?” Laurel asks, looking alarmed.

“Yeah, don’t worry, it’s over now. Like I said, complicated. But what really matters is my team. I – I was making some tough calls, trying to keep them all safe, and they either outright ignored me or – well, they just mutinied, which tells you everything you need to know about how much of a terrible leader I turned out to be.”

“You’re not a terrible leader, Sara,” Laurel says. “And if I know you, which I do, if you really thought they were doing the wrong thing, you wouldn’t be here. You’d be back with them, kicking their asses about it. Which means that you don’t actually think they’re wrong.”

Sara is quiet for a moment. “There’s one guy on our team,” she says after a moment. “He’s – okay, yes, he’s a criminal, but he’s always been there for us. He’s good and he’s loyal and he’s smarter than he thinks he is, but he’s been having some problems dealing with the fact that his best friend died, and he started hallucinating - the same way Slade was on the island - and then he  _ betrayed _ us in just the same way – well, before he came back and rescued us…”

“What happened?”

“I turned my back on him when he asked me to trust him,” Sara says. “And I didn’t do it because I thought he was wrong, I did it because I thought he was a  _ risk _ . I just couldn’t tolerate the idea of losing anyone else, so I decided to kick him out first. And that’s when the team turned on me.”

“Sounds to me like you know what your problem is,” Laurel says gently. “Not everyone is Slade, and you know that."

"Yeah, I do, but..."

"Sara, a leader’s job isn’t to keep their team safe no matter what. None of us would be doing what we do if we wanted to be safe. If I wanted to be safe, I could’ve stayed a lawyer and kept out of all of this, and I bet your team is the same. And just like me, I bet they’re pretty steamed at the idea of you keeping them safe for their own good.”

“Yeah, I know,” Sara says. “But it just shows how bad of a leader I am. You know I never wanted to be a leader in the first place, and I thought I was doing okay, but now…”

“Sara, being a leader is responsibility,” Laurel says. “It’s hard and it’s not fun, but neither is saving the world, and we do it anyway because it’s right. You told me the last time we talked that the Legends picked you to be their leader because they thought you were the right person for the job. Do you think that’s right?”

“I mean, I think I’m the best out of the options they have,” Sara says dubiously. “But –”

“No ‘buts’. You can refuse the responsibility, or you can face it head-on, but you can’t do it halfway, always thinking about risks and people getting hurt instead of how to do what you’ve set out to do,” Laurel says. “You know I’ll love and respect you no matter what way you choose, but it  _ is _ a choice. And it’s up to you to make that choice, once and for all.”

 

**Scene: the warehouse with the spear**

The Legends are sneaking through the hallways.

“This way,” Mick whispers. “Ray?”

“I’ve got the door,” a shrunken Ray reports back. A door slides open.

They step inside a large laboratory room with a mostly-completed strange device in the middle of the room. They approach it.

“What’s that?” Jax asks.

“ _ It appears to be some sort of high-powered smelting device _ ,” Stein says.

“Dear lord,” Rip says. “They’re trying to destroy the spear!”

“They’re  _ what _ ?” Ray says.

“Uh, correct me if I’m wrong, but wouldn’t that be a _good_ thing?” Jax asks.

“No, unfortunately not, Mr. Jackson,” Rip says. “Clearly, they intend to use the Spear once it has recharged to change the world into, well –”

“I’ve been calling it Doomworld,” Ray confesses.

"Really?" Oculus!Len says, sounding amused. 

“Change everything, then destroy the only method of getting it back,” Mick says.

“Peachy,” Len says.

“It’s not just that,” Rip says. “You don’t understand – this is a terrible idea.”

“Pretty sure we got that,” Oculus!Len says.

“The Spear is immune to timeline changes,” Rip explains. “Destroying the spear won’t just recreate – ah –  _ Doomworld _ , it will explode in a giant backlash of temporal energy, causing severe damage to the entire timeline. If the Spear is destroyed, if that energy is allowed to be unleashed inside the timeline, then whatever is inside the range of that explosion will be stuck inside an unchanging timeline forever. All of us, even the Legion, would be trapped.”

“Crap,” Jax says. “You mean like some sort of demented Groundhog Day scenario?”

“ _ I always hated that movie _ ,” Steins mentions.

“Unfortunately, yes, except with the Spear destroyed, there would likely be no way out.”

“Why would they do that?” Amaya asks. “That seems like a terrible idea.”

“They’re evil?” Ray suggests.

“It’s gotta be more than that,” Jax says. “Maybe they think they can get out of it somehow?”

“It doesn’t  _ matter _ ,” Oculus!Len says. “We need to get the Spear.”

“First we need to figure out where the Spear  _ is _ ,” Mick tells him.

“Rip?” Jax asks.

Rip pulls out the magic compass and studies it. “It says –” He frowns. “It says it’s here.”

“Here as in this building?” Ray asks.

“No. Here as in – this  _ room _ .”

“Guys,” Oculus!Len says.

“Where in the room?” Mick asks.

“ _ Mick _ ,” Oculus!Len says.

“What?” Mick asks.

“We’ve got company.”

Mick turns, lifting his gun.

“What’s going –” Jax starts, turning as well.

The wall is open and the Legion is there with some guards. Eobard is holding the Spear, flanked by Darhk and Queen Bee, with Legion!Len - his expression hard but strangely empty - in the back. 

“ – on,” Jax concludes.

“Well, if it isn’t our favorite little friends,” Eobard says. “You just don’t get tired of losing, do you?”

“Yeah,” Micks says. “Guess that’s why we came to consult with you experts.”

Rip steps forward. “You cannot possibly be intending to destroy the Spear,” he says.

“You’d be amazed at what we can intend,” Darhk drawls.

“You don’t understand,” Rip says. “You’ll be just as trapped as the rest of us, unmoving and static, forever.”

“We have a plan to deal with that,” Queen Bee says condescendingly.

“Do you really?” Jax asks. “Or is old Thawne there just so afraid of dying that an eternity repeating the same day over and over is better than nothing?”

“Don’t be absurd,” Eobard says, even as the Legion – other than Legion!Len – glance at him suspiciously. “We’re so close to achieving everything we want, and right now the only obstacle I see is you.” He smirks and blurs through the air, appearing right on top of the mechanical structure. He puts the Spear into place, causing it to start to glow. “Though I don’t think I’ll be seeing that obstacle for very long.”

Mick fires his heat gun at Eobard, who zips away.

Amaya activates her amulet into the shape of a wolf and charges at Queen Bee, who spreads her wings and leaps back.

Rip begins to fire his six-shooter at Darhk, who wards off his lasers with his magic.

Legion!Len steps forward, raising his gun, his eyes blank, but Oculus!Len appears behind him and taps him on the shoulder, knowing that his former self can tell he’s there. Legion!Len turns to look at him. “Not so fast,” Oculus!Len says, smirking at his own pun.

Jax begins to throw fireballs. “Guys!” he calls. “We have to stop them!”

“There’s too many of them!” Amaya calls back, ducking to avoid a magic blast from Darhk.

“I’m en route to the Spear!” Ray calls back through the comms, zipping forward in his shrunken size towards the Spear. As he gets closer, his suit begins to malfunction. “Something’s wrong! They must’ve put defenses on it – oh, crap.”

“Ray! What’s wrong?” Jax asks, still unsuccessfully trying to hit a laughing Eobard with his fireballs.

“I’ve seen this type of set-up before,” Ray says grimly as the Legends and Legion continue to fight behind him. “It’s a defensive system designed to keep other people from getting at what’s inside at any costs – including by destroying the item in question.”

“If the Spear is destroyed now, before it’s fully recharged, that would limit the damage from the temporal energy burst,” Rip says.

“Unfortunately, activating it by trying to grab the Spear would cause an  _ immediate _ explosion,” Ray says. “I think I can use my suit to limit it to just me, but, well –”

“It’s not worth it, Ray,” Jax exclaims. “We can think of something else.”

“I can do it,” Ray insists. “I’m willing to make the sacrifice. The collateral damage would be minimal –”

“Goddamn martyr complex,” Oculus!Len snaps, wrestling with Legion!Len, who’s distracted trying to bat him away.

“Don’t you dare take the easy way out, Haircut!” Mick bellows.

Ray studies the Spear for another minute.

“Ray!” Amaya says. “If there’s anything this trip has taught me, it’s that the sacrifice play isn’t always the right way. We can do better. Trust us.”

“Okay,” Ray finally says, flying away from the Spear. “I trust you.”

“Good,” Jax says. “But we can’t do better right now. Let’s get out of here.”

The Legends retreat.

The Legion begins to follow.

“Stop,” Eobard calls, causing them to slow. He smirks, crossing his arms. “Let them run. There’s nothing they can do and they know it.”

 

**SCENE: Waverider landing on the roof of STAR Labs**

 

 

**SCENE: Waverider bridge**

“Okay,” Jax (no longer Firestorm) says, turning back from where he’s been piloting. “I think we’re good. Gideon, any tracking devices or anything that’ll let the Legion hear us?”

“No, Mr. Jackson. There doesn’t appear to be anything of the sort.”

“Good,” he says, then leans forward, putting his head in his hands. “So that didn’t work.”

Stein gets up from his chair and goes over to put a hand on Jax’s shoulder. “You did a fine job, Jefferson.”

“We barely survived.”

“We survived,” Stein says.

“The Professor has a point,” Amaya says. “We survived to fight another day and no one got blown up or trapped inside a recursive time loop hellscape. That’s not nothing.”

“According to Gideon’s calculations, we still have a few hours left before the Spear is fully charged,” Ray says.

“We still need to do something,” Jax says. “I just…I don’t know what to do. But we need to do  _ something _ .”

“You’re right,” Sara says from the door. She's come back onto the Waverider. They all turn to look at her. “You’re right. About everything. We do need to do something. And what we need to do is work together,  _ trust _ each other, or else we won’t get anywhere. You’re right about that, too.” She looks at Mick, who’s in the corner with Oculus!Len. “Mick, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have doubted you like that.”

Mick shrugs. “S’fine,” he says. “You had good reason to.”

“Let’s agree that next time anyone decides to leave the group, they give everyone else a chance to talk them out of it,” Sara says wryly. “And I’m including myself in that.”

“It’s good to have you back,” Stein says.

“I agree,” Rip says. “Welcome back, Captain Lance.”

“Thanks, guys,” she says. “Sorry about ghosting on you like that -”

“Don’t you dare,” Mick hisses at Oculus!Len, who’s smirking and opening his mouth to say something.

“– but I’ve had some time to think it over. You guys were right when you said that being a leader isn’t all about looking at the risks and being afraid,” Sara says. “But it  _ is _ about responsibility. It’s about saving the timeline, even if it costs our lives - but it's about doing it in the best possible way.”

“Do you have an idea?” Amaya asks, then smiles. “ _ Captain _ .”

Sara smiles.

“Yeah,” she says. “I have an idea.”

**SCENE: Legion warehouse**

“How dare you order me around,” Queen Bee fumes at Eobard. “We could have had them – that blasted Amaya! We were  _ winning _ !”

“Enjoy your victory,” Eobard sneers. “She’ll suffer more this way.”

“I don’t want her to suffer,” Queen Bee snaps, “if there’s a chance that she can  _ disrupt our plans _ . Even if we kill them, we can always bring them back to life with the Spear.”

“Assuming, that is, that the Legends didn’t have a point about it,” Darhk says pointedly, looking at Eobard. “Anything you conveniently forgot to share with the class, Eobard?”

“I’m telling you, I have a plan,” Eobard says.

“A plan which you don’t want to share with the rest of us,” Legion!Len points out. He appears more animated. “Smells a bit fishy to me.”

“I’ve got it under control,” Eobard snaps.

“I bet you do,” Darhk says. “The only question is, is it under  _ our _ control or under  _ your _ control?”

“We have the Spear and we have a plan,” Eobard says. “How difficult is it for you  _ idiots _ just to follow it?”

“I do not appreciate being played for a fool, Eobard Thawne,” Queen Bee says. “If you intend to betray us –”

Eobard rolls his eyes dramatically.

“I signed up to this plan to change my destiny,” Darhk says. “You promised me the ability to change the world – to  _ rule _ the world. I don’t want it destroyed, and I don’t like the idea of this static universe that the Legends mentioned.”

“They were misleading you,” Eobard says. “It just applies to a small patch of time – all we have to do is get out of the time loop, and ta-da! No problem.”

“Which you’re certain we can do,” Queen Bee says.

“Of course he’s sure,” Legion!Len drawls. “He’s the speedster. He thinks he’ll be protected and leave the rest of us in the dust. Ain’t that right, Eobard?”

“Oh, shut up,” Eobard snaps. “No one cares what you think. I think Queen Bee’s brainwashing damaged that brain of yours.”

Legion!Len’s mouth goes tight and his fists clench, but he doesn’t say anything.

“He has a point,” Darhk says. “I say we put the plan on hold until we’re sure we’ll be able to get out of the mess we propose to create.”

“We don’t have  _ time _ to put the plan on hold,” Eobard exclaims.

“Because of the Black Flash, we know, we  _ know _ ,” Darhk says.

“No, because of the Spear itself,” Eobard says. “It needs to fully recharge, but once it does, it’s available for people  _ other than us _ to manipulate it, and that’s an unacceptable risk.”

“I told you we should have killed the Legends,” Queen Bee says.

“Not those idiots,” Eobard says dismissively. “ _ Anyone _ . The power to change reality is far too tempting to be left up to chance. Wars have been fought over this Spear, before Merlin scattered the spear and the Time Masters claimed the pieces for themselves.”

“I still say we wait,” Darhk says.

“I say we go on,” Eobard shoots back.

“I’m with Eobard,” Queen Bee says. “We cannot miss the advantage by failing to be bold when the moment calls for it. I  _ will  _ be Queen once more.”

“I’m with Darhk,” Legion!Len says.

Eobard rolls his eyes again. “How many times do I have to tell you, I don’t care what  _ you _ think -”

“Because Queen Bee brainwashed me to make sure I play along with your rules,” Legion!Len says, his voice cold. “Yeah, I got the picture.” He holds up the amulets Darhk and Eobard have been using to guard themselves from Queen Bee’s powers. “Only question is, you sure  _ you _ do?”

Darhk and Eobard both reach for their chests, discovering that Legion!Len has easily pickpocketed their amulets from them.

“How dare you -,” Eobard starts, looking at Legion!Len.

“Is that what’s going on?” Darhk interrupts, his eyes fixed on Queen Bee. “You want to be Queen so badly, you’re not willing to wait. And you’ve convinced Eobard to go along with you…”

“I have done no such thing,” Queen Bee snaps.

“I haven’t been brainwashed,” Eobard exclaims.

“How would you know for sure?” Darhk asks.

“Because –” Eobard hesitates.

“Doesn’t seem like he has an answer,” Legion!Len drawls.

“That’s what I thought,” Darhk says.

“It doesn’t  _ matter _ !” Eobard exclaims. “We are so close to achieving all of our goals; we  _ can’t _ lose out on the chance for it now. I won’t let us!”

“So you’re the one making all the decisions for everyone, now?” Legion!Len asks.

“If I didn’t know better,” Eobard says to Legion!Len, “I’d say you were still on the Legends’ side on this.”

Legion!Len sneers, his face twisted in anger. “No,” he says. “You made sure you knew better on that score, didn’t you?”

“I’m going to  _ enjoy _ having you kill that partner of yours,” Eobard says to him. “Successfully, this time. And I’m going to make sure you remember doing it every day for the rest of your life.”

 

**CAMERA pans upwards from the Legion to the roof of the building, where the Waverider is parked**

 

**SCENE: the Waverider bridge**

“Guys,” Ray whispers, holding up some contraption to his ear. “The Legion is still arguing.”

“Good for them,” Sara says, rolling her eyes.

“No, you don’t understand,” Ray says. “The Spear is about to hit critical mass for the recharge and they’re too busy arguing to notice how close it’s getting. If we want to put your plan into action, now’s the best time.”

Sara nods.

“Okay,” she says. “Everyone know what they need to do?”

“Multiple entrance points to get in,” Ray says. “Multiple vectors of attack. Everyone is aiming to get to the Spear first.”

“That’s right,” Sara says. “We know we can’t beat the Legion in a head-on fight, team against team, so we need to make them think that’s what we’re doing, but we have to act as individuals instead. We have trust that everyone is going to do anything and everything that’s necessary to win this one, while the Legion will be too busy looking at each other to make sure no one’s stabbing them in the back.”

“And the doors to get in?” Amaya asks, glancing at Mick. “This entire plan depends on them being open.”

“Mick says that Len can manipulate reality enough to open them,” Sara says. “It’s new, apparently.”

“And – no offense, Mr. Rory – you believe him?” Rip asks.

Sara turns to look at Mick. “I don’t have any reason to,” she says. “No reason, that is, except Mick’s word. And I’m willing to bet the fate of the world on that.”

The others all murmur agreement.

Mick is visibly touched and has to swallow a few times before speaking. “You know,” he says. “You’re a good crew.”

“Fine,” Oculus!Len mutters, clearly also feeling touched but trying to keep his expression neutral. “I’ll give you that one. They really are.”

“What happens when we get to the Spear?” Jax asks. “That part I wasn’t too clear on. Aren’t we worried about it detonating and doing the whole Groundhog Day effect?”

“That’s where Gideon comes in,” Sara says. “Gideon?”

“Thank you, Captain Lance,” Gideon says. “While the rest of you are attacking the building for the Spear, I will guide the Waverider into the time stream and leave the jump ship there before returning to assist you. Captain Lance has proposed that we use the device Mr. Ramon created to enable her to speak with her sister to guide the power of the explosion from the Spear piece to the Waverider, where I will in turn guide the power into the jump ship.”

Rip is nodding. “Thereby limiting the damage to the time stream itself,” he says. “It’s not perfect, but – far better than hurting innocent people.”

“Is it an appropriately Time Master plan?” Sara asks him, smiling.

“On the contrary, Captain Lance,” Rip says. “It goes against everything I’ve ever learned about the importance of the time stream. The Time Masters would have chosen for this patch of history to become frozen in order to save history itself. But you know what? That’s because they never learned to care about anyone other than themselves and their own personal power. That’s what led them to become so corrupt that they could ally themselves with someone like Savage and permit the world to end, just to keep that power. So damn the Time Masters. Let’s do this.”

“Bravo, Rip,” Ray says.

“Good man,” Amaya says, smiling at him.

“Okay, Legends,” Sara says. “Everyone take a copy of Cisco’s transmitting device. You ready to save the world?”

“Again,” Oculus!Len drawls.

 

**SCENE: the Legion headquarters warehouse**

The Legion are still arguing about whether or not they’ve been brainwashed.

“– it is beneath my  _ dignity _ to brainwash someone as foolish as yourself,” Queen Bee snaps at Darhk.

“Oh, foolish, is it,” he replies. “You already have once!”

Queen Bee splutters. “That was unintentional!”

“Somehow that doesn’t make me  _ feel better _ ,” Darhk shoots back. 

“I can’t  _ believe  _ this,” Eobard says.

Legion!Len eventually notices that the Spear is glowing. “Hey,” he says.

The others ignore him.

Legion!Len pulls out his gun and fires an ice blast towards the ceiling.

They all turn to look at him.

“I figure you haven’t noticed, lady and gentlemen,” Legion!Len drawls, “but it just so happens the Spear is ready to go.”

“We need to make a decision,” Eobard says. “Not drag our feet.”

“Something you wouldn’t know anything about, would you?” Sara says as the doorway clicks open in front of her. She smirks. “Being a speedster and all that.”

“I do like her,” Oculus!Len says to Mick as he steps through another door.

The other Legends similarly appear, each at a different part of the warehouse – Amaya on the second floor, Sara and Mick on opposite sides of the ground floor, Firestorm floating down through an open skylight, Ray across from Amaya on the second level, and Rip coming in from across the floor from Sara and Mick. The Legends have the Legion surrounded.

“Don’t you guys ever give up?” Eobard shouts.

“Nope,” Sara says. “Legends –  _ go _ !”

The Legends charge forward. Sara clashes with Darhk, his swords against her batons. Queen Bee casts the spell that converts her cape into wings and leaps into the air, only for Amaya to summon her wolf spirit and leap at her from the second floor railing, catching her around the middle and crashing to the ground.

“Hey, buddy,” Mick says, confronting Legion!Len, Oculus!Len by his side.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Legion!Len says with great frustration, lifting his gun. “But I’m afraid I’m gonna have to.”

“Yeah,” Oculus!Len says. “That’s not really  _ cool _ with me.”

Legion!Len smiles briefly at the pun before taking a shot at Mick, though it misses.

Mick aims his own gun at Legion!Len, careful not to aim directly at him. “Rip!” he shouts. “Back me up!”

“I’m on it,” Rip shouts, taking aim at Legion!Len.

Legion!Len ducks away from the blast from Rip’s gun, turning and firing at him instead. Rip ducks behind something.

Firestorm and Ray fly straight towards the Spear, only for Eobard to zip forward and tackle the still full-sized Ray down.  Firestorm uses the opportunity to put a fireball in Eobard’s back, making him roll off of Ray. “Get the Spear!”

Eobard tries to get away, but the Waverider, guided by Gideon, moves to hover over the skylight that Jax used to enter and starts firing rapidly towards him, forcing him to dodge at lightning speed.

“Sara!” Ray shouts, rolling up and flying towards where she and Darhk are fighting. “I’ve got Darhk!”

“You’ll never give up your precious revenge,” Darhk sneers from where they’re locked together, sword-to-staff.

Sara smirks in his face. “Sorry, Darhk,” she says. “There are more important things than revenge.”

She ducks out of the clash, forcing Darhk to turn to use his magic to ward off Ray’s blaster shots, and runs towards the spear. Darhk is forced to retreat.

“I’ve got it!” she calls as she gets within ten feet of the Spear.

“No,” Eobard says, suddenly appearing in front of her. “You really don’t.”

He hits her in the middle, knocking her back a few steps.

He starts zipping around the room at lightning speed, multiple duplicates of himself appearing all around, filling the room and knocking the Legends down wherever he goes.

The Eobards form a protective barrier around the Spear.

“Sorry, Legends,” the Eobard in front of Sara gloats. “It was a nice try and all, but I’m afraid this is where your stupid little quest ends.”

“I’m gonna enjoy seeing the Black Flash catch you,” Jax growls.

“He won’t,” Eobard says. “Not now, and not ever. The Spear is minutes away from full capacity. Even the Black Flash won’t be able to get here in time to stop me. None of you can get through me!”

“That’s not strictly true,” Oculus!Len drawls, appearing right next to the spear.

Eobard turns immediately to look at him, then twists immediately to look towards Legion!Len, who is kneeling on the ground with his hands up and Rip’s pistol at his head, Mick standing behind him and staring at Oculus!Len in horror. “How is this possible?” Eobard demands.

“You can see me?” Oculus!Len says, surprised.

“Leonard?” Sara says, surprised. She’d believed Mick, but seeing Len is still a shock.

Oculus!Len looks at her. “ _ You _ can see me?”

“Snart?!” Jax exclaims.

“Holy crap,  _ Snart _ !” Ray says. “You’re really real!”

“Of course! Now I understand it!” Rip says. “Mr. Snart didn’t just die, he was ripped apart by the Oculus, which was powered by the Spear and infused with its powers. His spirit was scattered through the timeline. The closer he is to the power of the Spear, the stronger his presence becomes!”

“So he really is a ghost?” Ray says, surprised. "Not a hallucination? I mean, I'd guessed when the doors opened, but - he's really a ghost?"

“As I already mentioned, he's a Time Wraith, to be technical about it, but – yes!” Rip says. “This close to the Spear, he should be able to manipulate items around him, but he’s still intangible and cannot be harmed!”

“What?!” Eobard says, shocked. “ _ No! _ ”

“Sorry, yes,” Oculus!Len says. He holds up a copy of Cisco’s device. “Looks like I’m gonna spoil your day.”

“No, Leonard, don’t!” Sara shouts.

Oculus!Len looks at her, surprised.

“I had Gideon do the calculations, assuming that you were a real ghost – er, time wraith – like Mick says,” she says, worry clear in her voice. “You’re not fixed into history like the rest of us. If you touch the Spear at all, it’ll wipe the spirit version of you out of existence.”

“Captain Lance is correct,” Rip says. “The timeline will attempt to remove all inconsistencies, and with your past self here, you will simply be eliminated.”

Oculus!Len looks at them, and then looks at the Spear. He smirks.

“No,” Mick says, realizing what Oculus!Len intends to do. “No!”

“Leonard, we can’t lose you again!” Sara exclaims, making the same realization. “Not when we’ve just gotten you back! The real you!”

“You gave up your life to be a hero once already,” Mick says urgently, “and you hated it. Don’t! There’s another way!”

“There really isn’t,” Oculus!Len says. “This  _ was _ your plan, and I’m the only one Eobard can’t touch.” Eobard tries to run at Oculus!Len, only to go straight through him and stumble to the other side. He smiles a little at Mick. “Guess I was wrong, telling you that I was just a villain. I don’t like categories assigned by other people. If I wanna be a villain and still save the world, there’s no one to say I can’t. Guess there’s a bit of hero in me after all.”

“But Snart!”

“I was wrong, Mick. This whole time. I wasn’t forced into going to the Oculus,” Oculus!Len says. “I made that decision. Me, and nobody else. And I’m making the same decision now.”

“No!” Eobard shouts, echoed by the others in the Legion.

Oculus!Len turns and grabs the spear with Cisco’s device. The Spear fills with a glowing light in Oculus!Len’s hands, the failsafe in the machine activating, and the power shoots up through the roof to the Waverider.

 

**SCENE: the time stream, with the jump ship floating there. The jump ship begins to be filled with light as the power of the Spear flows into it**

 

**SCENE: the warehouse. The Spear in Len’s hands suddenly glows white, the light streaming across Len’s hands, flowing out towards the rest of the warehouse in a shockwave**

 

**SCENE: the time steam. The jump ship explodes silently, followed by a ripple effect all through the time stream**

 

**SCENE: the warehouse**

Everyone is knocked back by the shockwave and the bright light, but slowly starts to sit up. Oculus!Len is standing there, his hands empty, but unlike before, he appears solid. He also appears shocked.

Everyone is staring at him.

Sara suddenly scrambles up and uses her staff to bash one of the Eobards over the head. He collapses, and all the duplicates disappear. Amaya similarly turns to Queen Bee, hitting her as well. Ray knocks out Darhk, and Rip does the same to Legion!Len.

“Hey,” Oculus!Len says to Rip when he sees what he did. “I think I felt that.”

“You deserve it," Rip says, but he's smiling uncontrollably. 

“Leonard!” Sara shouts, running forward and wrapping her arms around him. “You’re back!”

Ray and Jax are shortly behind him and they also try to hug him, even though Oculus!Len backs off.

“Ouch!” Ray yelps when he accidentally gets burned by Jax’s flames.

“Oops, sorry,” Jax says, splitting apart into Jax and Stein. “But Snart! You’re back!”

“Yeah, I don’t know how that happened,” Oculus!Len says. “I _thought_ I was gonna be wiped out of existence.” 

He arches an eyebrow at Sara, who just grins. "Never been happier to be wrong," she says. 

“Yes, about that,” Rip says. “I think we all forgot about the effect of the Spear itself, rather than merely the temporal explosion.”

“Captain Hunter,” Stein says. “Perhaps you would like to translate that into English?”

“Hell yeah, Grey,” Jax says, offering to fist-bump Stein, who complies with a small smile.

“The Spear is a ‘rock’ in the timeline, remember?” Rip says, laughing a little at the teasing. “It works by solidifying itself in the timeline, therefore enabling it to change the route of the timestream. When it exploded, it must have adjusted the timeline by solidifying – well, by solidifying Mr. Snart.”

“So, what, now I’m alive again?” Oculus!Len says, bemused.

“You seem very much alive,” Stein says, thumping him on the back. “Welcome back, Mr. Snart.”

Mick takes a few steps forward. He’s staring at Oculus!Len.

Oculus!Len looks back at him for a long moment. Then he disengages from Sara and steps forward, the Legends all pulling back as the two partners look at each other.

“Uh,” Oculus!Len says. “Sorry about haunting you?”

Mick suddenly moves forward and pulls Oculus!Len into a tight embrace, which Oculus!Len returns.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again,” Mick says. “No more sacrifices, no more heroes. You hear me?”

Oculus!Len laughs a little, his voice a little thick with suppressed emotion. “Sure, partner. Whatever you say.”

They pull apart and immediately pretend that they didn’t just do that, though they do stand next to each other. Everyone is smiling at the two of them. 

“Welcome back, Mr. Snart,” Rip says, holding out his hand to shake. Oculus!Len shakes it.

“Enough of that, we’ll throw him a party later,” Sara says. “More importantly: what do we do with the Legion now?”

Stein coughs. “Actually,” he says. “I have an idea about that.”

 

**SCENE: A dark suburban street in Central City, sometime in the early 1990s**

The Waverider appears in the darkness and lands on the street. The door opens and Eobard is pushed out by the Legends, appearing disoriented.

“Where am I?” he asks. “What’s happened?”

“Well, turns out we didn’t just use up all of that power from the Spear,” Sara says. “Some of it is still in the Waverider’s power core – just enough to make a few minor changes to the timeline.”

Eobard turns to her, eyes narrowing. “Oh? And what’s that?”

“We’ve decided to help you get what you’ve been after this whole time,” Sara says. “We’ve freed you from the Black Flash.”

“And why did you do that?” he asks.

“Maybe it’s from the kindness of our hearts,” Oculus!Len drawls.

“Somehow, I don’t think so,” Eobard says, then tries to charge at the Legends using his speed, only for his speed to splutter out. “What?”

“We’ve put you back into your own timeline,” Rip says. “This is the moment after you killed Nora Allen in the original timeline, instead of being pulled forward and then backward by Mr. Allen. You’re free to go –”

“Just, you know, without your time-travelling powers, and, well, about 90% of your speed,” Sara says. “After all, we wouldn’t want you to feel too special. You’ll be left here to live a full life, just like anybody else.”

Eobard is horrified. “How dare you,” he says. “How dare –”

“We’re good at daring,” Mick says.

“I made my own powers the first time,” Eobard sneers. “I can do it again. However long it takes, I’ll get them back.”

“Sure,” Sara drawls. “You’re welcome to try.” She waves. “Have fun in the meantime.”

The Legends go back into the Waverider and it takes off, leaving Eobard there alone.

Eobard looks around in disgust. “The 1990s,” he says with a moue of distaste. “No technology, no  _ culture –  _ ugh! I can’t imagine an era I’d  _ less _ like to be stuck in. Even the  _ Flash _ won’t be around for another two decades –” He pauses. “Unless… _ yes.  _ If I can get him up to speed, can piggy-back off of  _ his _ time-travelling powers and use it to get home to my lab.” He looks around and makes another face. “I guess it’s true what they say – there’s no place like home.”

 

**CAMERA: pan out**

The Black Flash is standing behind Eobard. It smirks and disappears into the air as Eobard runs off to start on the same path as the first season of the Flash, thereby closing the loop.

**SCENE: The Waverider, flying through the time stream**

 

**SCENE: the Waverider bridge**

Sara is piloting and the others are strapped into their seats.

“Are we sure that was wise?” Stein asks tentatively.

“It was your idea, Grey,” Jax points out.

“Yes, I know,” Stein says. “But we’ve doomed Harrison Wells – the original Earth-1 version, that is – and the people who died during the Particle Accelerator explosion…”

“We had to close the loop,” Sara says. “This way, Eobard is on the road to taking Harrison Wells’ identity, which in turn will lead to his demise at Barry’s hands. It’s because of that that many of us became the heroes we are now. We wouldn’t want to end up as a paradox or time remnants, now would we?”

“I don’t recommend it,” Oculus!Len - now the only Len - says. “Not the best vacation destination.”

“We should go to Aruba instead,” Mick says.

“This also very neatly cuts off the possibility of any of Mr. Allen’s ‘Flashpoint’ changes metastasizing and causing serious time aberrations,” Rip says. “This way, the minor differences that Mr. Allen explained that he noticed after he changed the timeline will be explained by Eobard’s experiences with us.”

“Best of all,” Ray adds, “because we ‘stuck’ Eobard back in his original timeline, the rest of the Legion went back to where they were before Eobard picked them up – Queen Bee in Detroit, Darhk who-knows-where, and Snart –”

“Warehouse in Keystone,” Len says, faint smirk on his face. “On my way to go give Mick the heat gun.”

“Well, we couldn’t have that not happen,” Amaya says, shooting Mick a smile. “Seems like everything’s back in order.”

“You okay with this resolution, Amaya?” Sara asks. “I know it’s not as satisfying as killing Eobard yourself…”

“No, it’s okay,” she says, and smiles at Sara. “Someone once said that there are more important things than revenge.”

“I said that to  _ Darhk _ ,” Sara protests, laughing.

“Besides, with Eobard put back, there’s a better than average chance that Rex Tyler never got killed,” Ray points out, causing Amaya to beam. 

“You did a good job, Captain Lance,” Rip says. He coughs. “Though that brings up another point I wished to raise.”

“Yeah, Rip? What is it?” Jax asks.

“I think I would like to take a short break from our mission,” Rip says. “To think about what I’ve learned – about myself, about the Time Masters, what we’ve done in the past. About how we can make up for our past sins in the present. I’m certain that there are other Time Masters out there who will be struggling with the same questions.”

“A noble task, Captain Hunter,” Stein says. “But we’ll be sorry to see you go.”

“Oh, nonsense,” Rip says. “You’ll do fine.”

“We can drop you off,” Sara says, “but we don’t really have a jump ship anymore, so unless you want to go to a specific time period…”

“Ah, no,” Rip says. “I can direct us towards an area where we will be able to obtain ships – a jump ship for you, and a small craft for me. A ship’s graveyard, so to speak, where older ships which needed repairs were put.”

“Once we’ve got a jump ship,” Mick says, “Snart and I’ll be taking a break to go back to Central City.”

“Awww, no,” Ray says, pouting.

“Rip ain’t the only one with things to figure out,” Len says. “We need to think about who we want to be – heroes, villains, something in between. Either way, I know we’ve gotta have a code to live by. We need to figure that out before we can come back and join you for more of this.” He smirks. “Besides, I need to tell my sister I ain’t dead anymore.”

“We’ll miss you,” Sara says. “And we’ll hope for you to come back soon.”

“Count on it,” Len says. “Besides, we’ll need somewhere to go lay low after the heists we’re gonna pull.”

The Legends cheerfully groan.

“You know, we could probably _all_  use a vacation,” Jax says. “I could see my mom, Grey could see Clarissa -”

“Finally discuss that daughter we apparently have now,” Stein says dryly, but he’s nodding.

“I wouldn’t mind saying hi to Felicity and Oliver,” Ray says.

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Sara says, laughing. “Vacation it is! But first things first - Gideon, do you know the coordinates for that ship’s graveyard?” 

“I do indeed, Captain Lance,” Gideon says.

“Then let’s go,” Sara says.

They begin to fly in that direction only for the ship to suddenly shake.

“Oh, man, what  _ now _ ?” Jax says.

“It’s not a time quake,” Gideon reports. “It’s something else.”

“What is it?” Rip demands.

“It’s – on the main screen, Captain.”

The main screen suddenly shows a giant blue whirlpool right in the center of the time stream, which is starting to pull them in.

“What is that?!” Sara shouts.

“The timestream!” Rip shouts back. “It’s the Spear! When the temporal energy was unleashed, it must have caused a crack in the timestream!”

“What’s going to happen?” Ray shouts, the ship shaking as the Waverider is pulled slowly into the  whirlpool.

“I’m afraid, Mr. Palmer,” Rip says grimly, “that I have no idea.”

 

**SCENE: The Waverider is pulled into the whirlpool and is flung out through the timeline, eventually crashing in 2017 Los Angeles**

“We’re okay,” Jax gasps, unhooking himself from his seat and standing up. “We made it!”

“Uh, guys?” Sara says from the open door of the Waverider. “I’m – not so sure about that.”

 

**CAMERA: pan out to show the crashed Waverider in the middle of the streets of 2017 Los Angeles, where feathery dinosaurs are currently roaming the streets.**

 

**RAY VOICE OVER:**

“Wait a minute. Bambi?!”


	2. Chapter 2

[see on tumblr here](http://kickingshoes.tumblr.com/post/165797965327/art-for-the-twenty-second-lotrewrite-written-by)

Kickingshoes' tarot card for Episode 22 - they've created a full set of Major Arcana based on the episodes! See more of their art [here](http://kickingshoes.tumblr.com/tagged/our-art)!


End file.
